Never a Hero
by Shilo Burbans
Summary: After a horrific plane crash, the survivors are stuck on a deserted island, and there is something there. Something sinister. Something almost... evil. Something that wants them dead...


_Disclaimer. I put a reference to a movie and a book in here. See if you can find. Free cyber cookies to those who do! I really have no idea where I got this idea, soooooo... ENJOY!_

* * *

**- Flight 81: Marsalone -**

I look to my right. I swear, I will never, EVER, travel off of my small continent again. I have always been afraid of plane travel. My mother had been in a large crash, and had died, and I myself have vowed never to fly. I grab the buckle, and tug it as tight around me as tight as it could go. I grip the armrests as hard as I can as it takes off. I tightly close my eyes when the seatbelt light flickers off. I have no idea why anyone would be crazy enough to take off their seat belts. Well, when I think about it, if you were going to crash land from 20,000 leagues in the air, the belt won't make much of a difference. I suddenly open my eyes when the man next to me taps my arm and I look over, "Yes...?"

He smiles, "You can call the hostesses if you want. They have a small recording of nature, like those things you listen to when you go to sleep."

I nod and press the little call button. He smiles at me again, "My name's Isatahno. What's yours?"

I smile. It's very tight, and quite obviously strained, "Marsalone. How are you doing?"

He shrugs, "Well enough. And you?"

I sigh and mutter, "I've been better," I earn a laugh from him, "Much better."

He nods, "Afraid of flying I guess... Oh sorry, that might have been prying."

I laugh. Still strained, but getting there, "It's okay. Yeah, my mother died three years ago on a plane crash, 180 I think, and I haven't flown since."

The attendant walks over and lightly lays a little booklet on my pullout table. She smiles, "This contains a small selection of nature sounds and other soothing things. When you have chosen, just ring the bell again. Okay?"

She smiled again and drifted off. I smile. Almost unstrained! I'm doing well! I takes me a while, but I manage to pick one out and ring the bell again. I plug the set of earphones into the recording, almost like an MP3 player, and settle down.

**- Flight 81: Excelsior -**

I was sifting through my belongings. I swear, I have no idea why they took away my lighter. They only make a tiny flame, and there is nothing flammable around here. Well, other than people. Eh. Whatever. So anyway, while I was doing that, a larger woman bumped into me, and I dropped my stuff all over I sighed and the woman turned around and started to apologize and stress over me and the works. She had a thick voice, kinda reminded me of caramel. You know, one of those stereotypical large woman voices. If you can think about that, you're good to go. Well, anyway, that was about when I noticed the wings of the airplane.

Back to present time.

I smile at the lady in the big dress, with the big caramel voice, and whatnot and laugh, "It's okay. I'm fine, there wasn't much in there anyway."

She smiles worriedly at me and says, in an obviously foreign accent, "No, I sorry. I make mistake, and you pay. I apologize."

She smiles at the end. Seeing as English wasn't her first language I won't make a fool out of her by pointing out the mistakes in her grammar. But she crouches down with me, and helps me pick up the stuff. It turns out she wasn't that large at all. She just has a really large dress that was trailing and went all over the place. I smile at her, but I really had to get up to the pilot. He really had to know about the wing. I smile back at the woman and she smiles back. She walks away, and I head to the cabin. I'm stopped by a lady in a uniform. I assume that she works here. She frowned at me, "What are you doing up in the front of the plane young man?"

Ugh, I really hate when people call me that. I'm only 17, but I'm not a 'young man!' But I smile back at her, "I was just wondering if the pilot knew that the wing was on fire."

I notice her just start just a little, and I almost think it's my imagination. But she shook her head, "Please go back to your seat, it'll be fixed in just a moment. We were soon to be heading though a rain storm anyway."

She smiles reassuringly and I go back.

**- Flight 81: Cygne –**

I jump as the plane starts to tilt. I immediately press the call button. I've been banned from multiple airlines because I jump at the smallest turbulence. I press the call button like, every five minutes. Luckily I've found one that is fine with that. But the lady comes over and says, "Yes?"

I frown, "I think I felt the plane tip just a second."

The lady smiles, "It's fine. Probably just some turbulence."

I nod, but it's very strained. She wanders away, going to another passenger. I smile and look out the window. It's very nice, with the sea all flying past us. I smile and suddenly the seatbelt light comes on. I shrug and buckle up. The starts to tilt at an increasing speed. I furrow my eyebrows as we start descending and an announcement comes on.

"Will all the passengers on the plane please remain calm and buckle up. This includes the hostesses."

I gulp. Pilots NEVER tell the hostesses to sit down. Unless we've been hijacked, or there is a life threatening emergency. I see the hostesses wandering towards the front, reassuring passengers who try to get their attention. Suddenly there is a large explosion, and a huge piece of the metal on the wing next to me rips off. I scream as it collides with side of the plane, almost shattering the glass. I shriek as the lights start to flicker. I'm vaguely aware that there are yells and screams around me, and they are growing softer by the second. I notice the hostesses suddenly swarming the cabin, checking to make sure everyone is alright. I feel one tap my shoulder, but I'm too numb to respond. She yells for a medical person, but she is cut short as there is a ripping sound, and we start to turn upside down. I scream as one of the hostesses grab my arm, and I feel the pressure in my shoulder increase as she is dangling over the ceiling, well, now the floor. The plane continues rotating and I let out one last feeble breath, before I black out.

**- Flight 81: Joi -**

I screamed as the plane continued tilting, tilting, tilting. I glance out the window, checking what's happened, too scared to find out. The whole wing is being reduced to shreds, and I can see it tearing off, second by second. Suddenly, being in front of the wing, one of the pieces of shrapnel flies by me and goes through the window two seats in front of me. The whole side of the plane started ripping off, and we're still rapidly descending. I notice that there is a large sucking sound, but it is only in the background. The screaming is too loud to fully notice it. The cracks start appearing, and I know we are doomed. The five rows in front of me tear out, and are sent hurtling down to the ocean. Suddenly I see a small, red drop fly past my ear, and I scream. Someone behind me is majorly bleeding, and their arm suddenly comes up behind me. The rest of their body follows, and I almost throw up. I do start crying. It was an elderly man, confined to his wheel chair. He had been unable to grip the seats, and then flew out the gaping hole in the side. Suddenly the wheel chair comes up behind me and takes off my arm. I scream and the person next to me, thank their soul, starts to work on getting the blood flow staunched.

"YOU'LL BE OKAY! DON'T WORRY!"

I can vaguely hear them, but I can tell I'm starting to go into shock. Their words are strangely echoed, and I can start to see white blobs floating all around. Suddenly my head hits something, and I almost black out. A second pair of hands come up behind me and hold my head down, while a third pair stop the flow of blood from my head. I start to get tunnel vision, but the other people are keeping me from dying.

"YOU NEED TO REST YOUR HEAD! IF YOU CAN, LET YOU HEAD GO LOOSE!"

I don't register anything though. I don't do anything either. I notice that they have tied me down, and one of them suddenly rises up as the plane continues tilting. The grab for something, and they find my head. As the dangle from me and they suddenly are jerked to the left, and the last thing I ever hear is the sickening crack from my neck, and my vision goes black.

** - Unknown Island: Solesk -**

The plane has almost reached the ground. I scream as we suddenly collide with a large sandstone structure in the sea. The whole wing rips off, and it's not the bad one either. But we're over ground, so we collide and people start flying everywhere. There were probably at most, 100 people when we took off. But now, At least seventy of them are dead, or going to be in moments. A body collides with me and lands in my lap, only to fly out moments later. I almost throw up, but it would just end up in my face. I scream as we come to a stop. The plane skids, hits a rock, and flips once. Someone screams and I do too. Everyone takes one look around at the bodies, and everyone beats it.

Finally, when we are a safe distance away from the plane, everyone starts to look for their family and friends. I was the only one on from my circle of relatives, but I was still worried for the others. Suddenly I small woman, maybe twenty or twenty one, tugs on my shirt. She isn't too distressed, but she is holding a baby. She probably is terrified, but can't show the baby. She looks at me, "Have you noticed anything diferent? I mean, look around. Something's off..."

I nod and take a look. I almost faint when I see it.

Everything is cubed. The leaves were mostly see-through and the trunks were cubes. The grass was flat under our feet, more like moss. I noticed a mushroom growing near me, and it was strangely box like. I look at her and I notice that she is also just coming to the conclusion. We look at each other and notice that the worried murmurs about the family, are slowly turning into confused murmurs about the surroundings. But the one sound I notice is the one that chills me the most.

"Where are we?"

* * *

**Meh... Probably lame. Just... lame... Doh! ~ Shilo Burbans**


End file.
